


Not A Stranger

by AceSpade



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Frying Pan was involved, M/M, Memory Loss, hehehehe, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSpade/pseuds/AceSpade
Summary: {A Camsuki Fanfic for my friends}He lost his memory. Waking up in his room in only his boxers didn't help at all.





	Not A Stranger

“...mmy? Cammy?”

He slowly opened his eyes, moving his hand to his forehead to block out the blinding lights.

“...Where….” He whispered, looking around.

It looked like a regular room to him. He had a queen sized bed, two desks on both sides, and a lot of space. There was also a door beside him, which he figured was a closet or something. A security camera was also installed in the ceiling to the right of his bed.

Wait.

“I….” He stared at it, then back to the person that called his name. He then looked down at what he was wearing.

Or what he was supposed to be wearing, but was really on the drawer beside him.

“HEY! INVASION OF PRIVACY!!” He screeched. The other person’s eyes widened, and they left the room in a hurry.

Sighing, he covered himself with the blanket again and dressed himself, checking every once in a while to see if the blanket was anywhere near transparent.

Once he decided he was ready, he left the room to find whoever woke him up at the beginning.

\----

_ (They… Left.) _

He looked around, worried if he scared the person off. They seemed really shy to him, so he wandered around looking for them.

While walking, he noticed the layout of wherever he was. It wasn’t like a house, or a mansion. More like some sort of campus…. Like a school.

There were dorms, he walked past a courtyard, and classrooms. It was odd that he would wake up in a place like this; he didn’t remember applying to any university or college.

In fact, he could hardly remember his school years. He couldn’t remember his friends, if he even had any, his teachers, or what the school looked like.

Actually, he could hardly remember anything about his past in general. What were his parents like? Where did he grow up? Where was he now…?

Who was he?

With all these questions racing through his mind, along with quite a few others, he wasn’t looking where he was going.

“Oof-!”

He stumbled back onto the floor. He muttered to himself as he got back up and dusted himself off.

“My apologies, I-”

“Watch it, Hisagawa.” The other person, whose voice gave away their gender almost immediately, growled.

_ (Okay, wow. No need to get salty, you…. whale..) _

“Hideyoshi….” Another person from behind him sighed.

The two in front of him seemed to get into a conversation, forgetting about his existence entirely. Which was a good thing, since he could be left to his thoughts again for a bit.

_ (Hisagawa….) _

He put his index finger on his chin and his thumb under it, thinking.

“Is that… my name?” He whispered, though the man named ‘Hideyoshi’ must’ve heard, because he almost instantly replied.

“Hm? Is what your name?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hi… Hisagawa. Is that my name?” He repeated, a bit more confidence in his voice this time.

“Uhm… yes…. Cameron Hisagawa. Did you hit your head that hard…?” The other one asked himself.

“Cameron…. Hisagawa. That doesn’t sound right, the culture gap…..” Cameron shook his head.

“Anyway... I’m looking for someone.” He looked up at Hideyoshi, then to the other person.

“He’s about my height… Bl-”

“Tatsuki?” The other spoke up immediately.

“Uh….”  _ (Wow, quick. I thought they would reply as slow as drying paint.) _

“Was he wearing a lab coat? Latex gloves?” Hideyoshi asked.

Cameron nodded his head, looking around to see if he came back.

“His name is Tatsuki?”

“Yes, Tatsuki Reihara. Why? Did something happen?” The other boy asked. Cameron shook his head.

“No, but I think I scared him…. Have any of you seen him?”

Hideyoshi closed his eyes. “Mmm… no. I don’t recall seeing him since breakfast this morning. Ren?”

“Uhhh…” The other boy, Ren, scratched his temple, looking up.

“Nu-uh. I don’t remember seeing him either, other than when he went to check up on you.”

Cameron nodded.

“Alright, thanks. Well, if you do see him, come find me.”

Ren smiled. “Of course.”

And with that, Cameron walked away.

\----

When he walked out to the courtyard, he wasn’t expected to find a woman crouched on the ground beside the rosebeds. He also certainly wasn’t expecting her to look at him the minute he stepped foot onto the grass.

“C-Cameron…” She put a hand on her chest. “You startled me.” She looked back at the roses.

“Oh, good.” He looked at the teaset on the table a bit farther away from the rosebeds, which had three cups set out. He also noted that there was a red liquid on one of the cups.

“Did you need something?” She asked. Cameron’s attention instantly snapped back to her.

“Oh! Yes. Have you seen someone named Tatsuki around anywhere?” He then remembered he was still standing by the entrance.

“Mmm… Not by what I can remember. The last time I saw him was earlier today in the gym. But that was before your incident…” The woman trailed off, her eyes now back on Cameron.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I feel just fine...” Cameron slowly made his way towards her, the thought of how the red liquid on the teacup got there still lingering in his mind.

“That’s… nice to hear.” The woman got up, now expressing how tall she actually was.

“I’d assume you have memory loss and a concussion.. judging by why you said ‘someone named Tatsuki’ instead of just Tatsuki. So I’ll re-introduce myself.”

She took a slight bow, finished smoothly and adjusted her gloves after.

“My name is Yami. Yami Hasegawa. You’ll recover your memories soon, don’t worry about anything else about me.” She put a hand on her hip.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Hasegawa, and thanks for the help. But I’ll be off now.” Cameron waved, walking back to the entrance.

“Oh, before you go…” Yami interrupted his almost peaceful walk back.

“If you meet up with someone named Sly, please do give him this.”

Yami walked up to him, handing him a note.

“Please, do not open it. Last time I trusted someone with a task like this, they did just that.” She stated firmly.

Cameron gave a small smile before turning and leaving the courtyard.

\----

“Oh, hm.” Cameron folded his arms, standing close to the entrance of the staff room.

“Well?! Whose cake is better?!” The girl near the counter asked, a bit angry.

Cameron looked over at the boy beside him, then to both ladies.

“Honestly, cakes are food for a reason, are they not? You’re supposed to eat them, not so much practice decorating on them. There are many other things you could decorate.” He sighed.

“With that little debate brought to an end… Here’s a more important question; What are your names?”

“Oh, that’s right, you hit your head, you wouldn’t remember.” The girl near the tables blinked.

“I’m Kanna. Nice to re-meet you, Cammy.” She grinned, moving her hair back.

“And I’m Yuna. It’s also nice to re-meet you, Cameron.” The other one said, glancing back at her cake every now and then.

“That guy over there,” Kanna pointed the red haired boy beside Cameron. “His name is Sly.”

Sly did a small quick salute, then stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking a tad too bored.

“...Are you okay?” Cameron leaned forward to look at Sly’s face. Sly just nodded, not saying anything.

“Well?! You never told us whose cake was better!” Kanna let out a small ‘hmph’ and looked away. Yuna sighed.

“Kanna… he has a point. Cakes are for eating, not decorating. Decorating cakes is really just for celebrations, right?” She walked over to Kanna.

Kanna looked at her, then shrugged.

“I guess you’re right… We can save them for that thing Ren is hosting in a few days!” Kanna’s eyes lit up. Yuna nodded, and they both proceeded to put their cakes in the fridge, covering them both.

Cameron let out a sigh of relief, and Sly rolled his eyes.

“Can I go now?” Sly groaned.

“Hold on a second.. Before I forget..” Cameron reached into his pocket to grab the note.

“Sly, was it? Yami Hasegawa asked me to deliver this to you.”

Sly raised his eyebrow. “...Did you open it?”

“No, I was told not to.” Cameron said as Sly took the paper, read it, and smiled.

“Thank you, Cameron. I’ll be going now.” He opened the door and left, turning in the direction for the courtyard.

Cameron looked back at the two other girls, who were discussing something beside the fridge.

“Hey. You two.” Cameron waved. Yuna looked at him, and Kanna followed her gaze.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Kanna asked, a bit calmer than earlier..

“I’m looking for someone.” Cameron put his hands on his hips. “His-”

“Let me guess…. Tatsuki Reihara?”

Cameron blinked.

“...Yes.... That’s him.”

“He said he was going to the pool, though I don’t know why.” Yuna replied.

“Oh, thank you.” Cameron waved again, and walked off.

\----

“Tatsuki?” Cameron asked, walking into the pool area.

Nobody seemed to be there, as far as Cameron could see.

He walked a bit towards the pool, standing at the side of it.

“....Guess he’s not here…” He sighed. He decided to wait there for a couple more seconds to see if Tatsuki would turn up, before something came out of the water, splashing him, and pulled him in.

“H-HEY-”

He fell into the water, swimming up quickly and started coughing. He heard giggling from beside him.

“I’m sorry, Cammy. Are you alright?”

Once he stopped coughing, he instantly brushed his hair out of his face and looked at who called him, only to be face-to-face with Tatsuki.

“Yes. I’m fine..” He smiled. Tatsuki smiled back, and started floating around. “Though my clothes aren’t.”

“How did you know to find me here?” Tatsuki asked curiously, ignoring Cameron’s clothes.

“I ran into two girls named Kanna and Yuna, and Yuna said you would be here.

“Oh, so I’m guessing they also forced you to judge their cakes, huh?”

“Yeah. Though I told them it wasn’t for decorating and they seemed to buy it.”

“So are you saying cakes  _ are  _ for decorating?”

“Well, not entirely.” Cameron spoke as he pulled himself up onto the edge of the pool. “It’s like dressing yourself up normally. You need to wear clothes, but you don’t want to over dress.”

“Ahhh…. I think I get it..”

“Anyway, I have a question for you, Tatsuki.”

“Go ahead.”

“What type of relationship do we have?”

Tatsuki stopped floating and swam towards him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well… Whenever I told people I was looking for someone, they always guessed that it was you I was looking for. Actually, first, what even happened to me? I’ve been told I have.. memory loss...”

“Oh uhh…. Don’t worry about that.” Tatsuki rubbed the back of his head. Cameron frowned.

“No. I want to know.”

Cameron glared at him, and after a moment Tatsuki sighed.

“Fiiinnneeee…” He started floating around in the water again.

“You made Hideyoshi- actually, who do you know?”

“Hideyoshi, Ren, Yami, Sly, Kanna, Yuna, and you.” He replied. Tatsuki nodded.

“Yeah, you made Hideyoshi mad, and so he threw a frying pan at you when you were looking away. That’s how you lost your memory, the impact from the frying pan and hitting the ground. I swear, I was about to kill him.”

Before Cameron could ask how he got Hideyoshi mad, four other people walked into the pool area.

“...that is why I started eating ice.” One said, crunching on a cube of ice.

“Well, I think-” The four stopped when they noticed Tatsuki and Cameron looking at them.

“What are  _ you _ looking at?” A smaller one asked.

“Uhhh…..” Cameron paused, looking at Tatsuki then back to the other four.

“....” The one with the ice glared at them, before sighing.

“We’ll come back later I guess… C’mon Aiko. Hagashi, grab your brother.”

“Fiiinnnnneeeee. You don’t boss me around though!” Hagashi made a mean face at the other and took the hand of another person. The one called Aiko, bent over and spider crawled out and hissed, while the others walked.

Cameron blinked.

“That…. Okay then.” He shook his head.

Tatsuki swam over and hung onto the edge of the pool beside where Cameron was sitting..

“..Hey, Tatsuki. Eventually I’ll regain my memories and then I’ll remember what we were like before, right?” He asked, looking down at the water.

Tatsuki nodded. “Yeah. It’s temporary.”

Cameron smiled.

“Good. Wait, how’d you know that?”

“Don’t worry. It’ll all come back to you later.” Tatsuki swam to the stairs leading out of the pool.

“Oh, uh, you forgot something.” Tatsuki said, lifting up Cameron’s shoes. Cameron looked down.

“H-Hey!”

Tatsuki giggled and ran around the pool.

“Tatsuki!” He whined, jumping off the edge of the pool and running after him.


End file.
